High School is Just Fine
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: Sakura has just entered her brother's school as a freshman. Besides her regular school life, she finds the clow book and finds out she's the reincarnation of Cherry Blossom from an earlier generation.
1. Tomoeda High School

_Tomeda High School has just started…and among the new freshmen entering…is Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Eriol (4got his last name)...and someone new…(my character)_

Sakura Kinomoto, an auburn short hair girl wearing a tang top and a jacket with jeans was happily skipping to her first class when a familiar voice, said, "Kaijuu…I think you're going the wrong way." She turned around to face…her brother, Touya Kinomoto. She sweetly walked over…and then…stepped on his foot. His face immediately turned into pain. He doubled down in pain.

"I don't think I am going the wrong way Touya. I looked over the entire school's system already. I know all the secret passageways and where each classroom is. Don't take me for an idiot." Sakura said glaring at him.

"Ok, sis. Calm down. Anyways…let me see your schedule." Touya said as he quickly snatched away her folder that she was holding.

"Hey! ONII-CHAN!" Sakura said as she tried to get it back from him. He was laughing but then turned into a look that said OMG. On her schedule, she was in his gym class, and his English class. And all of them were AP! She saw his look of OMG…and asked, "Are you ok?"

"SAKURA WHY ARE YOU SO FREAKIN' SMART!" Touya said pointedly.

"Because…" Sakura started saying but the bell rang. Touya dragged her into her first period class which was with him.

---In science class--

"Hello, I am your science teacher, Mr. Toad." A fat old teacher with bald hair said. Sakura quickly put her hand over her hand to try not to show she's laughing. She thought, "This is going to be an interesting day." Touya purposely poked her in the ribs. She turned and glared at him.

Just outside…in the front door of the school

Two motorcycles roared in front of the school. As the drivers took off their helmets, one revealed to have wavy black hair and yellow tips at the end with shocking sapphire eyes wearing a blue jacket and jeans holding a Nike bookbag; The other had chestnut hair with yellow glasses (unable to show his eyes). He was wearing a green shirt with a black jacket and jeans also holding a Nike bookbag. The two were Syaoran Li and Eric Li. Both were brother and twins except Eric had longer hair and his was black with yellow tips at the end while Syaoran was chestnut color and was short. As they walked in, they simply dropped a note at the security desk and walked up the stairs. The security guard started to say something but as soon as he saw who the note was from immediately shut up. Eric and Syaoran walked towards the classroom Touya and Sakura were in. At that point, Mr. Toad was making everyone introduce themselves and it was Sakura's turn. As soon as Mr. Toad saw who it was, he just nodded and Syaoran and Eric went to the back and sat down. Sakura started to introduce who she was. She felt someone looking at her and glanced in back of her to meet the eyes of Eric Li. She finished her introduction and blushed 50 shades of red. Syaoran saw her emerald eyes and was mesmerized in them. Next was Touya's turn and he saw the looking and ended his introduction by saying after he was a junior, "Whoever tries to take Sakura out, has to talk to me." He looked in Eric's direction with a glare. Eric returned it by smiling. Sakura just put her head on her arms. When it was Eric's turn, she immediately looked up and turned around to hear his introduction. He told his name, and that he was a junior, including he was already into a girl in this class. Every girl oohed and ahhed excluding Sakura who just had question marks all over her head. Touya started clenching his hand. Next was Syaoran's turn.

"Yo, I'm Syaoran Li, twin of Eric. Don't mess with us. I'm a junior and I'm still thinking about stuff so no dating." Everybody sweatdropped. All the girls sighed except one with purple hair and amethyst eyes including Sakura. When it was up to her turn she jumped up happily and said, "Hi! My name is Tomoyo Daidouji! I hope to be your friend this year! I'm a freshman that just entered. Also a shoutout to… (You should all know who…) SAKURA KINOMOTO! Can you please be my friend?" Sakura sweatdropped…with Tomoyo staring at her with sparkly bright eyes…and finally said, "Hai. I will." Tomoyo gave a LOUD squeal of happiness…and everybody sweatdropped again.

hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi

Reviews Please! I hoped u liked it...XD...


	2. Sakura's Start of Destiny

"Why…me…Tomoyo is in almost every single one of my classes!" Sakura exclaimed when she got home.

"Plus…she couldn't help filming DARLING Sakura." Touya said but also putting emphasis on "darling."

"Shut up Touya…" Sakura said. She had that…really evil look in her eyes.

"Ok…geez, I'll stop." Touya said with a giant sweatdrop on his head. "Kaijuu." Touya muttered. Sakura came back downstairs and stepped on his foot before running back upstairs. Touya clutched his foot which hurt very much. Sakura stomped up into her room and collapsed into her bed.

"I think…I'm going to clean my room." Sakura said aloud to herself. A moment of silence answered back. She got up and turned towards her closet which were somehow…open.

"Nani? How is this open?" Sakura said aloud. Suddenly a bright shining light shone from the closet. She walked towards her closet…and then the light blinded her with its brightness. When she opened her eyes again, a book mysteriously was in her lap.

"The Clow?" She read but her tone was filled with question. "How this get in here?" Just as she was about to open it, a key fell out with a note. Sakura picked the note up noticing the shape of the star. She picked up the note and started to read it.

"If you open the book of Clow, you shall be transported to another world when you sleep. If you were given the star key, you are the girl of the legend. The girl of the legend who shall save the kingdom of Blossom. You are the reincarnation of Cherry Blossom. Cherry Blossom has failed in stopping it. You are the only hope in stopping the darkness which is enveloping the kingdom of Blossoms. But you shall not be the only one fighting it. There will be the Wolf. The one who shall accompanying you in your fight against evil…now that you have read this please open the book…Unless you feel that you aren't the one to do so." Sakura read. There was also a signature at the bottom but she couldn't read it. She grasped the key before opening the book. A pink light shined over her and the page had words written as if they were just seconds ago. On the paper was written, the reincarnation of the Cherry Blossom has accepted the quest to stop evil in her past life kingdom. The girl shall find the Wolf sooner than she thinks. Including the Dark Orb who holds chaos to the kingdom of Blossom including reality. After Sakura finish reading that the key she clutched the key and words out of nowhere came to her head.

"Key that holds the power of the stars,

Reveal your true form to me.

By our contract, I, Sakura, command you!

RELEASE!"

The key's handle turned longer and grew into a staff. A circle appeared below Sakura's feet. A pink glow emitted from the staff. Pink cards came flashing out. They flew around Sakura. As they flew around she glimpsed the names of them. Watery, Fiery, Maze, Illusion, Light, Dark, there was so many that she couldn't keep track of them. She glanced at the mirror and had her mouth open. She now had on an outfit different from her uniform. She wore a kimono that was loose and shorter. Her eyes were startlingly purple, her hair was light blonde in a ponytail (Ok…I took the idea from Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne), and she no longer looked her age. She rather looked eighteen years old.

"What…What happen to me!" Sakura said looking at her hands.

"Cardcaptor Sakura…you have finally opened the book." A voice came. Sakura whirled around to meet the eyes of an animal that looked similar to a lion but had wings. "I am Kerberous. I am a loyal servant to the reincarnation of Cherry Blossom."

"What…? Me! Reincarnation?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes…but first how about I explain to you a few things?" Kerberous asked.

"Good idea. But first how do I transform back to myself?" Sakura asked.

"You have to will the feeling to return back to one's self." Kerberous replied. Sakura nodded, closed her eyes willing the thought to change back to her self.

"You could open your eyes now. But I must say you similar to Cherry Blossom." Kerberous said. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the mirror. She was now back to herself. She sat down to listen to his story.

starstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstar

What do you think?


	3. Explanation Part 1

"Long ago, during war there was a maiden named Cherry Blossom. She had emerald eyes, soft skin, and long silky auburn hair and was very beautiful. Every man that comes across her immediately falls in love with her beauty. Enemy or not. She rejects all of their love for she wanted one to love her for her personality. Unknown to everyone except a few close friends she was a sorcerer. This ability came unknown for no one knew who her mother or father was. As war raged on, she disguised herself as another beauty at nighttime. Lady Ying Fa of Kamikaze. She wanders the land flying in the sky in search of any wrongdoing. At times when she sees any she flies down to stop it from continuing. If any sees her, they will see an angel with amethyst eyes and blond hair. She wears a kimono covered with petals. As she leaves petals are left. The wrongdoers will be kind, and peaceful people changed from before. Lady Ying Fa of Kamikaze besides ending wrongdoings she also ends war. She has a foreseeing ability of who is the one filled with evil. She seals the evil in cards that are sent up to heaven which purifies it into good. But…her story was ended by one of her close friends." Kerberous explained.

"Ended…by a close friend!" Sakura said shocked.

"Yes…it involved a love triangle…it was horrible." He nodded in confirmation.

"But…if that's the story then how are you created?" Sakura asked.

"I never finished my story!" Kerberous said pouting. "Anyways…I'm going to changed into a smaller form because it's cramped in here!"

"Oh…sorry. I forgot to clean my room…" Sakura apologized scratching her head. Kerberous nodded and transformed. His wings covered him as he transformed into a smaller form. Similar to a stuffed animal.

"KAWAII!" Sakura yelled as she hugged Kerberous. "I'll be calling you Kero since Kerberous is TOO long!"

"Why…" Kerberous groaned. "Anyways, I should explain about the close friends who knew. There were two from the Li family…"

"What! Two from the Li Family? I know the Li Twins that are in one of my classes." Sakura spoke out. Kero looked at Sakura sternly.

"Stay away from them. They're trouble." Kero said slowly. He continued his story. "There was also a purple haired girl whose name was…Tomolia I think. From the Daidouji family. Another famous sorcerer working undercover was Clow Reed. He was one that was truly magnificent and had powers just like Cherry Blossom's. As Cherry Blossom was growing up, she was first friends with the Li. The Li family had two boys. One named Xiao Lang and another named Eric."

"Whatttttttt! There was one named ERIC! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! One of the Li twins name is ERIC LI!" Sakura exclaimed.

"They probably got reincarnated just like the rest of Cherry Blossom's close friends. Now back to the story. Cherry Blossom when she was young always hung out with Eric and Xiao Lang. They played, had fun not paying attention to their gender. But as they grew older, both of them grew strong and close feelings for Cherry Blossom since she was carefree and happy all the time. They met her as Lady Ying Fa of Kamikaze on different circumstances. Xiao Lang was being followed by some other lads who hated his looks. As the lads started to go closer to hit Xiao Lang, Cherry Blossom appeared as Lady Ying Fang of Kamikaze. One second she wasn't there and the next she was. She wasn't nicknamed that for a reason. As the lads were shocked to see her appear in back of Xiao Lang, they believed she was his guardian angel or something. One of the lads stupid enough to grab her hand was thrown 5 feet away by Yue."

"Yue! Whose that!" Sakura asked.

"That is another guardian that will soon accompany us on teaching you to fight evil…but that will be a while. Yue and I were created by Clow Reed and Cherry Blossom's powers. I accompany Cherry Blossom during the day and Yue accompanies her during the night. I'm the strongest at day since my symbol is the sun which Yue's is the moon. Anyways Yue does not let anybody touch her at all. And when someone does…they earn themselves an injury. Ying Fa of Kamikaze spotted a source of evil in the leader of the lads. She immediately on reflex drew her bow which formed from air into a shining milky white bow. She shoots an arrow of wind at the lad who tries to avoid it. But that arrow follows him and goes through him with the wisp of evil in it and flies back at Ying Fa. As soon as the evil is gone from the lad. The rest and the leader fall down unconscious. Ying Fa gives Yue the arrow and he transforms it into a ball of light which he puts inside a bottle he carries around. I don't know what happened since Yue was the one. Xiao Lang however didn't fall unconscious. He was a descendant of Clow Reed so I guess that's why. He recognized Ying Fa. He just said her name; Cherry Blossom…how could you be Ying Fa of Kamikaze. She explained it to him a week late because he didn't want to talk to her that week at all, instead he avoided her."

So…what do you think so far?


	4. End of Explanation

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS!

Lightstripe: I'm sorry I made you confused " apologizes as many times as possible My writing isn't that polished yet…but I'll try my best!

sakuraXsyaoran: Here's MORE of it 4 you!

CherryBlossomsBlues: I updated…sorry it was so late… "

anoynomous (whoever u are…put your nickname next time!) Yes Syaoran and Sakura will get together…but through a VERY long time…

"So…let me sum it up…I'm the reincarnation of Cherry Blossom or Lady Ying Fa of Kamikaze…" Sakura said slowly. Kero shook his head.

"You're both." Kero replied. "Anyway back to the story…Cherry Blossom was being stalked during the past and she didn't know it. It was by…the Li clan…"

"But doesn't that mean that…the Li twins will betray Cherry Blossom?" Sakura asked her question laced with fear and curiosity. Kero nodded gravely.

"The Li clan…was the descendant of Clow Reed. It was prophesized that the twins were to fight Cherry Blossom for her power. Her power will be given to them once she is dead. It's a false prophesy…the person that said it was a fake fortuneteller." Kero sighed sadly as he said this part. Sakura clutched her pillow and wondered how Cherry Blossom felt at the moment once she was betrayed. Kero continued, "The Li Clan had long ago ever since they appeared grown jealous of Cherry Blossom's power…as she was said to be reincarnated into another girl's body over and over again. They grew furious at thinking this girl in this time will appear in the next and after that. But it was just a rumor…which they wanted to believe. The ones that were furious and jealous were like that because there was a black orb placed into their hearts. They forced the twin boys into harsh training ever since they were babies, besides the time they were playing with Cherry Blossom. They were given no reason why they must train so hard. Everyone kept telling them it was a Li tradition to do so…and since they were so young…they believed it. I do feel a bit sorry for the Lis'…but they did…murder her, in an emotional and physical way. One night, Cherry Blossom got a false alert. It seemed to be weird that it would appear near midnight so me and Yue both decided to go. As she flew ahead of his she was out of our view in a flash. Two males, one dressed in a black costume another in green complete with hats and swords were pointing it at Cherry Blossom. What broke her heart the most was that they…were Xiao Lang and Eric. Yue and I immediately flew towards her but we were struck by lightning which was summoned by another member of the Li Clan who appeared. One by one…everyone in the Li Clan appeared from the darkness of the night. Cherry Blossom noticed black orbs in many of the Li Clan's Elders. As she was getting up the Li twins pointed their swords even closer to her throat.

"You have to let me up! The Elders are held under the black orbs spell!" She pleaded. Xiao Lang and Eric both wanted to believe her but all the sayings of the Li household came into their heads. Don't believe that Ying Fa girl! She's filled with lies! She's Satan's recruit! You must kill her! Xiao Lang and Eric both had tears in their eyes as they raised their swords to kill her. Cherry Blossom had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her childhood friends didn't believe her…they weren't her friends anymore. She muttered, "Gomen nasai…but I must do what I was born to do…" As she chanted her mysterious words she was taught, the Li Clan people filled with the black orbs ran towards her. The Li Twins grew confused at what was happening.

"RELEASE!" She screamed. All spirits of the cards came next to her…all created by Clow Reed and renamed as hers.

"Lend me your power…minna…" She whispered loud enough for the Li twins to hear. All the spirits of the cards combined with her soul. They saw her last tear fall. Yue and I wanted to stop her…because she was about to commit suicide…commit suicide because of the risk of the Dark uprising…she put her life on the line for everyone. Soon her eyes were purple with blonde curls. Instead of in the usual mood for fun to save people her eyes were dull with pain. She was no longer smiling her warm smile. She was wearing a faded kimono purple top and a comfortable moving skirt. As the Li Clan's people filled with black orbs rushed towards her with looks of kill, more rushed over…not from the Li Clan. The Dark was Uprising again. We were contained in a bubble that no one could get into and we couldn't do anything. It was summoned by Cherry Blossom herself. We watched as she painfully struggled to use her whole life energy and power to save everyone. Eric and Xiao Lang fought as the Dark Orb people attacked them, but they were soon also contained in a bubble. Tomolia soon floated out of her house also contained in a bubble struggling to get out. All of Cherry Blossom's close friends were in a bubble safe from danger including all of the other people who weren't under the Dark Orb influence. Everyone…after the dark orbs were taken and destroyed, saw…Cherry Blossom die by one of the Li Clan's Elders. His heart had been under the influence of the Dark Orb too long." Kero sadly stopped as he wiped away tears as he remembered how his former mistress died. Sakura had tears falling down her face.

"What...how could Cherry Blossom die…?" Sakura asked in fear.

"He had caught her on the unawares and killed her with a poisonous kiss. Cherry Blossom died with the memory of her most precious friends killing her emotionally and dying physically from…the elder." Kero completed his story and Sakura picked him up as both of them cried. Kero because of remembering his mistress, Sakura because of the sad story.

Eto…(Means um…) what did you think…I think I made it more confusing…

-Chibi


	5. Destinys cross

"XIAO LANG! ERIC! STOP PLAYING GAMES AND GET BACK HOME!" The yelling voice on the phone was none other than Syaoran and Eric's dad. Eric and Syaoran both rolled their eyes.

"Sorry dad, but we will be home late." Syaoran spoke into the cell phone. Then hanged up and shut his phone off.

"I better turn mine off too." Eric said as he reached for his cell phone. The tune of 5 days By Patrick Nuo came on.

"Too late…" muttered Syaoran. Eric quickly opened the phone to turn if off but not before both brothers heard their father yell, "YOU IDIOT SONS!" Both brothers sighed.

"So how about we hit the club?" Eric asked.

"I rather not." Syaoran shook his head. Eric nodded.

"Well then I'm going to have to ditch you." Eric said. Syaoran irked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by ditch? Just to go to the club? That's low Eric…" Eric laughed. Syaoran glared at him through his yellow sunglasses.

"No bro. I'm going to ditch you to visit the girl I just fell for in our science class. Of course I need to go back to school to find out her address." Eric said pleasantly. Syaoran flinched. He never saw his brother like this before. The flash of the mesmerized emerald eyes came into his mind. What was her name again…? Syaoran wondered.

"Eric, do you know the name of the girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes?" Syaoran asked. His only answer was the roar of Eric's motorcycle and his disappearing figure. Eric turned around and yelled, "I'LL SEE YOU LATER BRO!" Syaoran sighed angrily.

"Always a runner from questions…well, guess I'll hit the mall." Syaoran muttered to himself as he got on his own motorcycle and roared towards Tokyo Mall.

starstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstar

"Onii-chan! I'm going to be out for a while!" Sakura yelled as she left the house on her skateboard. She was dressed in a short cut green shirt, long earrings that looked like bells, the necklace from the Clow book, amber sunglasses, a green book bag decorated with emerald stones, half cut jeans reaching towards her shins, and converses. Her skateboard consisted of a cherry blossom and the name Ying Fa was written on it. Touya ran to the door yelling, "You can't go out like that!" Sakura turned her back and waved while Touya still yelled stuff at her. In her ears, the song of Tong Hua By Guang Liang blared. On the side of her jeans was her Ipod which was hidden well. As soon as she reached her destination, Tokyo Mall; she got off her skateboard and look up, her emerald eyes meeting the owner of amber eyes. She gasped realizing it was none other than her classmate, Syaoran Li.

starstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstar

Finally updated on this story )


	6. The Battle at The Mall Part 1

Unfortunately for both of them, a group of tourists brushed past them pushing Syaoran into Sakura against the wall. Both flushed at the close contact. But then Sakura pushed Syaoran away.

"Sorry about that Li." She apologized. He merely nodded, making the tint of pink fade away quickly in seconds. They stood there in silence not knowing what to say.

"Am I interrupting something?" A sweet melodic voice spoke out. Sakura and Syaoran turned around to face…Tomoyo. And in her hands was none other than her precious camcorder.

"Tomoyo-chan…what are you doing here?" Sakura asked with a question mark hovering about her head. Syaoran sweatdropped at her naivety while Tomoyo hugged Sakura within seconds. (She was almost smothering poor Sakura)

"Of course, to film kawaii Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she raised one of Sakura's hands into the air. The people around them sweatdropped. Syaoran sighed and was about to excuse himself before Tomoyo whirled around to face him with a devious glint.

"Where do you think you're going Li-san?" Tomoyo said as she went in front of his face.

"I'm…" Syaoran started to say before Tomoyo quickly whipped something out of her pocket and around his neck. It was a collar with a wolf on it.

"Sorry Li-san, but you'll be accompanying us throughout the mall. Thanks for the offer!" Tomoyo said pleasantly but with devious eyes. Syaoran felt as if the temperature just dropped several degrees. As Tomoyo cheerfully started to lead the way into the mall with Sakura in her hand, Syaoran was forced to follow (since he tried to walk away but an electric shock went through him causing him immense pain, plus the collar had a lock on it and Tomoyo waved the key at him). He growled lowly on how a girl had power over him.

starstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstar

A black-haired male smiled as he saw Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo walk into the mall. His aquamarine orbs shone brightly behind his glasses as he walked into the shadows of the trees.

"Time for the reincarnation of Cherry Blossom, to arise once again." He muttered to his two companions that were behind him.

"Yes master!" Both chorused as they transported into the mall. He drew out a pendant in the shape of a key with the sun and summoned his staff.

"Arise, Dark Fiery and Sleep." On his command, a black fire emerged as well as a little person on a black cloud as smoke cleared.

"Let's get this show on the road. Go cause trouble for the trio." He commanded. His summons obeyed.

starstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstar

Sakura gasped as another outfit was shoved towards her to wear. She already tried on what felt like a trillion outfits, and Tomoyo didn't seem to get tired at all.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Next one!" Tomoyo chirped. Sakura sweatdropped as she walked out in a string tang top that was decorated with cherry blossoms, jeans, her hair in curls with a pink ribbon securing a braided part of her hair, boots in white. Tomoyo squealed with pleasure. In the other fitting room next to her, Syaoran emerged in a green trench jacket, jeans, and brown boots. Tomoyo jumped up with joy as she took a picture of the two next to each other.

"HEY!" Both of them exclaimed in horror and surprise.

"This picture was a masterpiece! Let's try on…" Tomoyo started to say before she was interrupted quickly.

"Tomoyo, why don't we have lunch?" Sakura said as she stopped her friend from saying any more. Syaoran gave a quiet sigh of relief as Tomoyo agreed reluctantly. As the two were about to take a step back into the fitting room, Tomoyo's statement made them stop.

"I'll agree to have lunch IF…" Sakura and Syaoran turned around with a feeling full of dread of what she would say next.

"…you two wear those outfits for the rest of the day! I already brought them by the way. Oh, and Sakura, your stuff's over here" Tomoyo said cheerfully as she just handed cash to the salesperson next to her. Both of them quickly agreed in fright of what she might say next. As the three arrived at the food court, Sakura excused herself to go to the bathroom leaving Syaoran and Tomoyo to decide on what they want to eat. But just as she went into the bathroom, Syaoran whirled around to see the Dark Sleep and Fiery float down from the ceiling. As the people around them fell to sleep, Tomoyo and Syaoran hid safely under a nearby table.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo whispered as she saw the Dark Sleep and Fiery float around; Dark Sleep letting flakes fall on the people making one by one fall asleep, Dark Fiery causing flames on the trees in the mall or some of the lights. Syaoran bit his lip as he gazed at his opponents quickly before holding out a hand towards Tomoyo who looked back confused. Dark Sleep decided there was no one else to fall asleep and drifted off to the bathrooms.

"Give me the freaking key NOW." Syaoran growled each word coldly. Tomoyo took out the key from her pocket handing it towards him. As the collar was unlocked, Syaoran knocked her out calmly. As she fell down, he took out the sword pendant that was handing on his bracelet. It transformed into a sword as he chanted some words. Dark Fiery swirled around to face him, noticing that he didn't fall asleep.

"Thunder!" He yelled as he started to run towards Dark Fiery. He was stopped however by a blast of dark thunder. As he got up after he avoided the attack, he saw besides Dark Fiery was what looked similar to a lion but was black with black wings. On the forehead shone an amber jewel.

"It feels good to shoot thunder again." The creature growled.

"Who are you?" Syaoran exclaimed as he held his sword ready for any attacks.

starstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstar

Sakura was just coming out of the stall when she saw Dark Sleep emerge through the door. She leapt avoiding its flakes of sleep and Kero appeared in a poof in his stuffed animal form.

"Sakura! There's something dark…" Unfortunately he was unable to continue because a pink piece of ice was whirled towards him which he managed to dodge. Sakura and Kero looked up to see a girl with pink hair and eyes with pink butterfly wings wearing a black dress laughing at them amusedly.

"So you're the reincarnation of Cherry Blossom?" She asked. Kero transformed into his beast form.

"Who are you?! And what do you want with her?!" Kero exclaimed as he flew over Sakura protectively. The female instead smirked and replied back in a singsong voice, "I don't have to tell you anything Kerberos!" Kero growled and shot a ray of fire towards her which she dodged.

"Let's settle this outside you two!" She said as she grasped Sakura by the waist and flew out the door with the Dark sleep and Kero hot on her trail.

"Sakura! Transform you idiot!" Kero yelled as Sakura struggled to get out of the unknown female's grasp.

**Thanks to Takari love and JazzieJazzJazzGirl who reviewed my last chapter. **Sorry it took so long…I was trying to think of what to write. xD Please Review


	7. KERO YOU BAKA!

"Kero you baka! YOU TOLD ME NOTHING ABOUT TRANSFORMING!" Sakura retorted back angrily. Kero sweatdropped as he realized that fact. He sweatdropped more when the unknown female who kept exclaiming over how Sakura was so cute while touching her hair and pulling her cheeks. Sakura went, "Hoeeee…" since she wasn't sure if an enemy was supposed to fight another like this. Finally the female stopped cooing over Sakura and smiled (what seemed angelically but wasn't) saying, "My dears, I forgot my manners. I should introduce myself. My name's Ruby Moon. Nice to meet you but not under these circumstances." Kero growled. Sakura noticed everyone on the ground asleep and grasped her necklace worryingly making a bright light surround her as she touched it.

starstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstar

The black winged creature shot another beam of red thunder at Li, who dodged it smoothly. Unfortunately the Dark Fiery did not take it well to be ignored and shot fire at Li who wasn't able to dodge quickly and received part of his shirt arm being torn off burning in the process.

"I am Spinel Moon." The black winged panther calmly said as he leapt up towards one of the towers near the ceiling. He continued with, "And I was sent to test you." Li's eyes widened a bit at that statement but then went back to a glaring smirk.

"Then, I'll just have to beat you first before I'll get answers!" Li yelled as he in a quick motion separated into what seem liked 10 of him.

"Wonderful…clones." Spinel muttered as he sprang off the tower and opened his mouth letting loose black fire.

starstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarstarsta


End file.
